halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
*Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 ---- RE: Response Hey Zamra, I never intended for you to have to take it off of your article, I just noted the similarity. I don't care if you have it on your article. Take care, and have a good day! Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/26/2009 ::Unlike some, I don't care if you copy my work, i'd just appreciate it if people tell me before hand if they use my work. And as long as you tell people that CT gave you permission, then there won't be any problems. Sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/26/2009 Late Reply Sorry it took so long I've been playing xbox for awhile. I've played around 980 rounds or so, how about you? Cool, you're pretty far. I think I've got 1120. That's was funny, I like how the guy just randomly pulls out a shotgun. Hey I'm listening to the song How It Ends from DeVotchKa, it's in the Gears 2 Last Day trailer. Have you heard it? Hahaha, thanks for accepting it. I'm starting to go back on Halopedia and editing some pages and talking to friends. I'm only a Corporal in the ranking system. Ya Baracuss told me, and that's great! BTW do you want to get Halo Wars? Ya the demo comes out tomorrow on Marketplace, and I'm getting it! Ya its so fun! I like playing skirmish mode against AI. A free flaming warthog? I don't know if I'll pre-order, maybe tomorrow if I get the chance. But I can't wait until the soundtrack is released on iTunes. ya I didn't get to go today, but hopefully I can this week. BTW I got 8 new achievements in Left 4 Dead, 4 today, and 4 yesterday. The first 4 were Lamb 2 Slaughter, Ground Cover, Clean Kill, and Cr0wnd. The other 4 were Back 2 Help, Dead Giveaway, 101 Cremations, and No Smoking Section. Me and my friend played Dead Air and we went around looking for the Witches, with auto-shotguns. The first Witch he killed right away and got the achievement. The second Witch I tried to kill but I missed her head and got incapped, so when we got the third Witch I went behind it and shot her square in the head (but it looked like I got her in the chest) and it killed her and I got the achievement. Cool, I think during that campaign I got the Burn the Witch achievement. Nice, I think I've played around 1475-1500 rounds. BTW have you checked out my article Andrew Weber? It's not done yet but I'm going to finish it. I was thinking that you and Baracuss should write articles about yourselfs, I chose to join the UNSC. I had so many ideas for the RP so today I just added to it, I gave a little more background information on Baw Wee. Why thank you, I aim to displease. That's great! I that My X-Box returns soon so that me you and Baw Wee can play Halo 3 together. By the way I uploaded some of my videos on my user page. Ok dude... long as we play together sometimes! Enjoy this Halo 3 theme Remix: 300px|right Star Charts Hey dude, could one of those Star Chart images mark Zalcronia on it? And another be Kara Xa itself? since their both Fall-Back Planets? No, I was doing some site clean-up, nothing more. Sorry for the seeming problem. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) No Need I was only joking, I wanted to make my father seem evil, it would present a challenge in the future. That's not fair! Well your lucky, that's all I'm going to say. Hey I got EndWar today, it's pretty good. Anything with you? Oh.. you don't seem in a good mood. Ya, Baracuss told me, I would say that sucks but I don't want to get into detail. Hey man, I haven't heard from you in awhile. I've got a question for you, I'm going to pre-order Halo War today, should I get the Legendary edition or not? Don't worry about it, I pre-ordered the regular edition. Ya I was thinking about getting it, but I don't have enough money to buy it. Same here...hehehe. I could care less about the mythic Map Pack. Before my Xbox broke Halo 3 was the only thing I really played. But during the time it was broken and I wasn't playing Halo 3 it made me realize that the maps are just a waste of money and the Mythic Map Pack is no different, I mean if Bungie is making these maps why didn't they just ship them all with a game, or together so we don't have to spend our money on each one of them. But eventually I'm going to have to buy it so I can play Matchmaking, then again I barely play Matchmaking. That's true, I never thought of that. Good observation there. That would be scary. What if it's already happened to him? Hahahaha. No I'm not a sorcerer Expert is too hard for me! I've never tried Expert, but I'll agree with you that it is harder than Halo. I think I might have seen that video, I tried to do that with my friends but we never get enough people. Halo Wars comes out today! Article Help Hey dude, I was wondering if you could help me with most of my articles, idea wise, cause im out of ideas mostly. (P.S. You should make some posts on Baracuss' RP) Ah, well I need help with about 95% of my articles. Okay, thanks man. Well, my Zatarak related articles need a real jump start and an idea for the next chapter title in Battle Group Divine Light. Yes I have. Not Bad I got my X-Box back at least Ugh... Yup... NTM... Hows progress on the Internet conection? Yup! I just got a burst of inspiration. I'm not working on more UNSC Based articles. Yes well... I don't know about that ^_^ I still have Ideas for Separatist articles, but I just want to do smething different for a change Hey dude why don't you start on your part of the RP? Oh yeah! I'm getting the LE Halo Wars so I can get the Mythic Map Pack! Lol oh and when you finnaly get XBL go on the MarketPlace and get the Heroic Map Pack and Cold Storage. Hopefully the Legendary Map Pack will become free when the Mythic Map Pack comes out. Now about the RP... Yes Look Lol it would be a good time! Lol ok dude but remember, you're one of the bosses now! You have just as much power as Raga and I do! Use it well... (Facepalms self) I said use it well!!! -_- Zamra... Why do I have a feeling I shouldn't have made YOU a High Councilor... You relax I was just funning! Lol sorry dude... I guess we finnaly found something we don't have in Common: Our sences of Humor ^_^ That could be it also... Lol. But yeah... You and Rama are the Ultimate Sangheili Rank! You both have control over half of the Grand Armada, you have control of the Government and Politics on Sanghelios, AND... you have access to any Prototype Weapons, Armour, Equipment, and Vehicles that you can think of! Lucky!!! My delivery of Halo Wars was cancled cause of 5 inches of Snow/Ice! F*** No! I gotta wait till friday cause the stinkin blizzard we had! Change of Plans!!! I'm getting Halo Wars: LE today! Thank god for Snow Plows! Yeah I'm holding it right now... I can't find the passcode for the Mythic Map Pack though... All I can find is the Flaming Warthog and the Honor Gaurd Wraith... Did yours have something for the Mythic Map Pack or was it with the Honor Gaurd Wraith? Ok! I didn't read... lol I can't wait till I download the Mythic Map Pack so I can start forgeing on Sandbox! lol why? Is it more difficult? Oh yeah... so I guess you don't want me talking about how F***ing awesome it is!!!!!! Sorry... Lol Sorry Mate... 0_0..............Must I answer that? Oh nevermind... It's not as bad as Raga's... his is Puffinhead ^_^ Did you read the rest? It might explain it better How bout... The Gaurdians ^_^ I haven't realy... Played it yet... I've been doing scirmish Cheers! Hear hear! Now we just have to get stuff done. It's Awesome! I like playing against the AI with my friend, and campaign is good too. :D Hey how do I download the Flaming Warthog? Ya I found it but apparently I have to enter a Xbox Live subscription code, and I already have XBL. Hehehe....speaking off topic but have you ever played Fallout 3? At first I didn't like it, so I gave it to my friend Joey, then I started to want it again because all my friends were having so much fun with it. So a few days ago my friend Sean let me borrow it and now I'm so addicted to it! I'm doing all the side quests right now and I like exploring and finding new places. I'm still on level 6 all of my heroes keep getting downed and I'm constantly being attacked by Banshees. I only played Skirmish with my friends today so I didn't get any farther. I have to clear the second rally point, but I sent all my heroes to the spot and they got downed by the shades. I did it in one try, probably because I'm playing on Easy. Ohhh...I played Fallout 3 today, that was it. It's and addicting RPG! As for your gamertag you don't need to ask for my opinion, your the one who's going to make the account. Well it sounds like a good gamertag to me! Oohhhh. BTW I got to mission 8 in Halo Wars, I'm fighting the Flood! Lucky, I've been playing Skirmish all the time. Thanks, I want to uncover the mystery myself. I heard that they were making Dead Air and Death Toll versus maps. Also I'm on the last mission in Halo Wars. No I can't play Xbox because I didn't get good grades on my progress report. Well my mom thinks I'm an "A and B student" so she expects those out of me. Well this weekend I hope to beat Halo Wars, and play some Fallout. I haven't watched the cutscenes yet, because I'm doing co-op. In co-op once you beat a mission you have to go back to the lobby and select the next mission. But once I beat mission 14 I had to get off. Don;t worry about it, I already knew part of the ending but I want to see it myself. Well I beat campaign today! The last mission was a bitch! But in co-op it was kinda easy. Those three Spartans kicked some serious ass!! I like when the Spartans throw the pikes into the Honor Guard's chest! And when that oneSpartan did a flip in the air and killed the Elite. Yup, sure was. I've got 35 of 50. They're kinda a mix between Skirmish, Campaign and XBL. Here it is thumb|350px|right|OH YA! Alright I still think it was cheap how the Arbiter died. Three reasons: 1.He could have killed Forge easier if he got his other Energy Sword that was stuck in the side of the Reactor. 2.I HIGHLY doubt that a human could manage to tackle an Elite to the ground. 3.The Arbiter took to long to kill Forge when he grabbed him by the head before Forge stabbed him with his knife. I didn't care who won, I mean they both died in the end right? But I was just hoping for a longer and better fight. If you say so. Hey Oh, you know. It's... about the same. How about you? So, what's the big deal about getting High Councilor? Yeah, I still haven't written it into his story, although that pretty much ends at the end of Halo 2. Lol of the Week!!! Ok! Me, Baw Wee, and Elitemaster117 were all in a party tonight, and we asked Elitemaster if he likes Women's Breasts... Guess what his answer was... (Tries to hold back uncontrolable laughter) He said Sometimes LOL ROFLCOPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol Dude message him and just leave the word sometimes in italics! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ Ok... We three were in an X-Box live party... we got into the subject of women's "parts". We asked EliteMaster if he liked Breasts and he said Sometimes Lol! Yup lol! Just message him and just say: Sometimes lol you'll get a kick out of it ^_^ Lol you'd be surprised how much a conversation can change when you're dealing with Halo 1/2/3/Wars Players ^_^ New Article Looky! YOU GOTTA LISTEN! Dude reply to this message and I'll tell you what happened to me and my friend in Halo Wars. Ok me and my friend were playing 3v3 against the AI, about a half hour into the match our ally dies and so its the two us against 3 normal AI( normal AI can build Scarabs). We were playing on Fort Deen and we tried to control the shields and we would lose them. After awhile we kept on fighting Scarabs, my base almost got destroyed by one. During the entire match I only used the Arbiter and his rage I swear! So after a longer time we killed all the AI and won the match. After that we checked the stats and saw that the Prophet and Arbiter combined built 17 Scarabs, and Cutter built 18 Vultures, and the match took us over 2 hours to win. We were so happy when we won. Tell me about it! I hope it doesn't happen again. You sound like my friend Dylan, he got mad at Gears 2 and smashed his controller on his computer. Anyways did you hear about Star Wars The Old Republic? It's supposed to be set thousands of years before the movies, when there were many Jedi and Sith. I just watch the trailier for it on Machinima's youtube channel. Yup pretty much, I have to go to my high school and pick my classes for next year. I'll be back in about a half hour. The summary sounds pretty good, I hope the story will be just as good. I guess you've got a busy weekend, all I'm doing is playing.....Fallout 3! Wilson Thx man.